1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to denture cleaner systems and more particularly pertains to a new denture cleanser for cleaning dentures with agitated cleaning fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of denture cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, denture cleaners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art denture cleaner systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,939; U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,361; U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,922; U.S. Pat. Des. 261,423; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,628; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,353.
In these respects, the denture cleanser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning dentures with agitated cleaning fluid.